In recent years, in the industrial world, reduction of consumed energy (hereafter, energy reduction) of various devices used in manufacturing is desired to reduce a manufacturing cost. Further, a nation-level energy reduction is encouraged as a countermeasure to the global warming. Therefore, various techniques that contribute to energy reduction are suggested.
For example, a control device described in a related art 1 easily and accurately controls an operation status of a plurality of manufacturing equipment installed in the factory. In the related art 1, an operation status includes a manufacturing state, a preparation (stand by) state, and a stop state. By controlling and analyzing the time-series operation status of manufacturing equipment, it is possible to detect whether each one of the manufacturing equipment consumes a surplus energy. In addition, information such as the time-series operation status, the time-series electric energy power consumption and the like of the manufacturing equipment can be used to consider the progress in production efficiency, replacement of manufacturing equipment, and the like. For example, an electric power monitoring device for machining described in related art 2 decides a timing of replacement based on a rise in the electric power due to degradation and abrasion of the processing machine.
Moreover, machine tool operation information collecting system described in a related art 3 measures the operation signal that specifies the operation status of the machine tool in real-time. Characteristics of the operation signal for each category related to the operation status are pre-configured as a criterion per machine tool. The operation status of the operation signal for each category is determined by comparing to the criterion, based on the measured characteristic of the signal for each category of the operation status that corresponds to a target machine tool model for measurement. The results of determination are stored as operating information per each category.
Accordingly, the operation status per category is automatically understood. Examples of category listed in the related art 3 includes electric power supply to NC machine tool; operation of NC machine tool; processing status; retooling; and rotation of main shaft; and these are detected by each sensor.